


Good will follow

by allsunday



Category: Batman (Comics), Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsunday/pseuds/allsunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be good, and good will follow.</p><p>为善者天怜</p><p>这是两个很穷的小朋友的故事w</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是重启前后的混合宇宙，比利在父母死后辗转寄养家庭,杰森是个撬轮胎的小贼。他们在哥谭街头相遇了。  
> 故事开始的时候杰森14岁，比利10岁。杰森还没有当上罗宾，而比利也没有得到沙赞的力量。

第一章

　　哥谭不是个友好的城市，走好自己的路，别管任何人。

　　男孩坐在冰冷的椅子上，低着脑袋拘谨地摆弄着手指，脑子里全是临行前福利院院长说的话。他小心翼翼地抬起头想要看看四周的情形，却被一个突然路过的醉汉撞了一下。在他努力抬起手把这个满嘴酒气的废物推开时，悬在腕上的手铐发出了清脆的撞击声。  
　　“比利巴特森！”一声呼唤传来。他猛地坐直了身子，转而寻找着声音的来源。一位看起来像警探的年轻人——非常年轻，显然他们没有更多人手来管这些鸡毛蒜皮的小案子了——一边甩着手中几张薄薄的纸，一边挤过一大堆小偷，抢劫犯和纹着各种记号的帮派流氓朝着男孩的方向走来。  
　　“是我！”比利蹭地从椅子上站了起来，这跟坐着比也没有显得高出几公分，不过他记得母亲曾经教过自己：年长的人跟你说话时不要坐着。  
　　也许这能留下一个好印象，他想。  
　　那个警官上上下下打量了他一番，眼神透出和年龄不相符的犀利。接着他举起手里的文件，从纸张背面的透写里比利认出了自己的名字，“寄养在布朗福德家的比利巴特森？”男孩点了点头，“如果他们知道你在街上偷东西，你觉得你还能留在那儿吗？！”  
　　“我没有偷！”比利急切地想要辩解，手铐在挣扎下发出了刺耳的响声，“我真的只是碰巧路过那里！”  
　　“然后还碰巧拿着撬棍？碰巧有辆车在你面前？它碰巧有个轮胎已经卸下来了？哈？”警官干笑了两声，抬脚踢了踢被扔在垃圾桶里的一根撬棍。  
　　“那不是我……”男孩低下头小声地说，大拇指不停地交叠着，他知道这句话毫无说服力。　  
　　对哥谭的评论暂且放一边，院长老太太有句话是对的：你的运气不太好。

 

　　“需要帮忙吗？”  
　　蹲在地上的人显然被比利的突然靠近吓了一跳，他飞快地从脏兮兮的兜帽底下投来一个警惕的眼神，在发现来人只是一个十岁的孩子时，一声如释重负的叹气声传了出来。  
　　“少管闲事！”他的口气横得有点虚张声势，然后伸手捡起掉在一旁的撬棍，继续在车胎旁捣鼓。  
　　如果比利不是沉浸在新生活第一天的喜悦中，原本是该记得院长的嘱咐的。尽管他们一直说哥谭并不适宜居住，但是在没有其他领养家庭的情况下这就没有多少选择的余地了。不过初到新城市的新鲜感总是那么让人兴奋，又或者是他注意到面前穿着红色连帽衫的人也是个孩子。也许能交个新朋友？他看起来似乎……挺能干的。比利心想。  
　　“你的手势不对，使不上力的。”他再次试着友好地和地上的人对话，这回那人终于停下了手中的活，转头看向比利。  
　　“你想干什么？”他看起来比比利大不少，但也就十来岁的样子。兜帽底下露出的几缕头发黑黑的，鼻尖也是黑黑的。  
　　获得了回应让比利似乎十分开心，几乎忽视了对方冰冷的语气。他蹲了下来靠近车轮——对方不情愿地闪避了一下——把少年的手肘向外掰了掰，调整了撬棍的角度。“这样受力的方向就正确了，可以让工作轻松很多。”男孩笑嘻嘻地说。受到帮助的家伙投来一个困惑的眼神，于是他又急忙加了一句，“我上一个寄养家庭的父亲是个汽车修理工。”  
　　“寄养家庭？”这次大男孩的眼中闪过一丝警惕。  
　　“比利巴特森，今天刚搬来哥谭。”他没有注意到对方的变化，伸出了自己的手，“这是你爸爸的车吗？”  
　　没有回应，因为不远处传来的一阵急切的脚步声打断了他们的谈话。大男孩一个急转身，看着那个方向跑来的气势汹汹的男人。比利好奇地跟着起身张望，却被快步离开的同伴撞翻在地上。  
　　“快走！”他扯了一下比利的衣服，连工具都没来得及捡就开始跑了起来。  
　　“等等，你的东西掉了！”比利抓起掉落的撬棍冲着对方喊。大男孩的脚步迟疑了一下，但他终究还是没有转过身。比利看着他的身影迅速地消失在了黄昏的街道上，在反应过来以前，就被一个黑影笼罩了全身。男孩慢慢转过身去，对上了一张愤怒的脸。　　  
　　接下来的事情他就记得不是很清楚了，等回过神来时，已经坐在了警察局里。

　　  
　　那个车主仍然对着办事处的文员大声嚷嚷，说着什么“我才不管是不是这小子”之类的话。他不停挥舞着拳头，金色的袖扣在灯光下耀眼闪亮，配上裁剪得体的高档大衣，和充满穷酸气息的哥谭警局看守区显得尤为不协调。比利眨了眨眼睛，为什么他一开始没有看出来，那个穿着一身破旧衣服的孩子和那辆亮铮铮的雪佛莱汽车一点不般配呢？  
　　站在比利身边的那个警官往那个吵闹的方向瞥了一眼，从鼻子了哼了一声，又摇了摇头。  
　　“你知道你撬的是谁的车吗？”他把那两页资料拍在桌子上，无视比利小声地重复着“不是我”的话，“马文，这个街区出了名的地头蛇，他能把你这种小老鼠沉到哥谭河里去都不冒一个泡。杀人贩毒什么都做，连蝙蝠侠都没抓到过他的把柄。”  
　　比利马上闭紧了嘴巴，绝望地想象着自己被绑成一个球扑腾着渐渐沉到冰冷的河底。不，在此之前……  
　　他怯生生地朝着警局大门的方向望去，进进出出的人群里并没有他熟悉的身影。  
　　“我们还要联系一下你的父母，如果你肯配合提供他们的联系方式。”那个警官似乎看穿了他的念头。  
　　布朗福德夫妇知道这件事以后不知道会怎么看待他，即便他其实是无辜的。  
　　“真的不是我……”男孩喃喃道，这是他唯一可说的。  
　　警员无奈地捏了捏自己的鼻梁。他们都知道那个轮胎小偷，对犯罪小巷来说，一点点的偷盗行为几乎微不足道，不充裕的警力通常只关注于凶杀和黑帮火拼。这个档案只有薄薄两页纸的新进小孩自然不可能是那个惯犯。可受害者是黑帮老大的时候，就很难装作没看见了。  
　　话说回来，受害者是黑帮老大的时候，让人反而更想站在小偷这边……  
　　突然，大门“呯”地一下被撞开了，所有人的视线霎时集中在了冲进看守区的一堆探员上。“马文怀特！”打头的红头发中年人推了推眼镜，“你因为被怀疑进行毒品交易而被捕了！”  
　　“什么！？”那个一身奢侈品的帮派老大皱起了眉头，“开什么玩笑！我才是来报案的人好吗！？有人撬了我的轮胎！”  
　　“在你的车上搜出了大量的毒品，上面还有你的指纹！”戈登局长向身后挥了挥手，不等他把手放下，几个探员立刻上前铐住了马文。“这还要感谢你自己来报案才让我们有机会搜查。”  
　　“这他妈违宪！我要控告你们！我要找我的律师！！”男人一改之前的颜面，粗鲁地吼骂起来。  
　　一旁年轻的警官突然噗哧一声笑了出来，他朝着比利眨了眨眼。“干的不错。”比利赶紧缩在椅子上，把领子拉上遮住下巴。经验告诉他这个时候最好不要引起注意。  
　　就好象寄人篱下时总是安分一点好。  
　　突然，一阵急促的敲击声在他身后响起。三下有节奏的砰砰砰，停下，又是三下。比利四下张望，注意到了身后窗外的阴影。  
　　“喂！”一个戴着红色兜帽的脑袋出现在了窗缝外，他动作娴熟地用一个铁片拨弄着锁扣，不一会就打开了紧闭的窗户。“喂，你！”他仍然猫在窗下，朝比利摆了摆手，“快出来！”  
　　“可是……”比利瞪大眼睛一时没反应过来，他微微转头看了下四周，其他人的注意力还集中在警探们和马文的案件中，丝毫没有发现这边的动静。他犹豫了起来，就在这个当口，那个红兜帽孩子悄无声息地跳进了窗户，抓起他仍然铐着的双手，不容分说迅速推出窗外。比利“哇”地一下从一人多高的窗台摔落在地上，屁股生疼生疼的。还没站起来，又一个东西落在了他头上。  
　　“等等——”他本能地用手去挡，然而一只脚踩在了他的脑门上，借力蹬了一下，把男孩踢翻在墙边。脚的主人一口气从窗户里爬了出来，手里还拽着那根撬棍。他几乎没看地上的比利一眼，拍了拍从墙上蹭到的灰，也没继续指示比利，径直朝着旁边的小巷走去。  
　　“谢，谢谢……”比利紧紧跟住他，手铐在晃动中发出丁丁哐哐的响声。那个少年停下了脚步，叹了口气，“你真是从没进过局子吧？”说着，他抓住比利的手腕，把拇指用力往手心里拗过去和其他手指卷拢，把手铐用力一扯，男孩还没来得及喊出声，就从铁圈里滑了出去，只在皮肤上留下了两条红印。  
　　“看，根本铐不住小孩子。”少年得意地转起了手铐，然后小心翼翼地对好铁圈放进衣服口袋里。  
　　“谢谢！”比利搓了搓发红的手背，又重复了一遍。他看到对方的眉头皱了皱，蓝眼睛眨了两下。  
　　“你不记得我了？”他把暗红色的兜帽提了提，露出了一张脏兮兮的脸，微微发黑的鼻尖，和几缕黑色的发丝。  
　　比利点了点头，又摇了摇，又点了点，然后指着那根撬棍。  
　　“好吧好吧。”少年妥协了，“我知道我不是什么好人，不过我从来不会让人背我的黑锅，懂吗！？现在我不欠你了，你也不用觉得欠我，我们两清。”  
　　这次比利点了点头。他完全被绕进去了，根本没有意识到谁才是这场混乱的元凶。  
　　“对了，还有这个。”少年抽出两张薄薄的文件，显然是逃跑的途中顺来的，上面隐约可见比利的名字。他对好页角折了一下，又折了一下，然后接连撕了四五下，直到两张资料变成一片散落飞舞的碎纸片。“没人会记得的，相信我，哥谭的警察都是混饭吃的。你自己能回去吗？”他看到男孩伫在那里，眉头开始打结。给自己收拾烂摊子是一回事，可要因此是被缠上，那他一准会后悔做了这么一次好人。  
　　比利抿了下嘴唇，“我可以问你的名字吗？”  
　　“名字？”出乎意料的问题，对方看起来不太乐意。  
　　“你是我在这里交到的第一个朋友，所以……”比利小声说，同时紧紧盯着他。“我都不知道怎么称呼你。”  
　　“杰。叫我杰就行了。”他不耐烦地摆了摆手，“可以走了吗？”  
　　“比利，我叫比利巴特森！”比利欢快的回答道。  
　　“行了行了，我知道了。”

 

××××  
　　  
　　“我该说什么？歪打正着？运气好？”年轻的警官摘下头上的警帽，对着通讯器小声报告着。“证据很充分，我们一直在找机会接近他。你知道的，有种人总是不放心让别人办事。不不，我怎么会在暗示什么呢……是的是的，我没什么功劳，卧底失败了……嘿，结果是好的不就行了吗？……好好好，你说什么就是什么。”  
　　“格雷森！”一个声音打断了他的通话，警员悄悄收起了通讯器，对走过来的戈登局长一个立正，“非常感谢你从布鲁德海姆过来帮忙，希望你对这次的结果满意。”  
　　“不不，我没有帮上什么忙。”迪克挠了挠脸颊，“多亏了你们的协助……还有一点运气。”  
　　“哦，对。”局长如梦初醒，“那个小偷呢？”  
　　他们一齐回头看去，原本男孩坐着的椅子上空无一人，窗户大开着，垃圾桶被踢翻在地。  
　　两人互相对视了一眼。  
　　“嘿，我想也许我们以后还能遇到他。”迪克的嘴角上扬着。　　

 

××××

　　杰森站在马路对面的树后，路灯照不到的地方。  
　　那个叫比利的孩子刚刚走进了他在旧城区的寄养家庭里。走廊的灯亮了，然后是腾腾腾下楼的脚步声。女人的惊呼夹杂着男人的训斥，在晚上安静的街区里显得很突兀。  
　　布朗福德夫妇。杰森在心里默念这个名字，印象中这不是他们收养的第一个孩子。为了福利援助金和免税政策，确实有不少人靠着克扣给孤儿的福利金来维持生计，这在哥谭尤为常见。但是，这也不值得特别计较，毕竟你还有个待的地方。　　  
　　在走廊的灯光暗下去之后，杰森从树后走了出来。一阵凉风吹过，让他不由得压低了兜帽，一只手插在口袋里，一只手拿着撬棍仍由它在地面上刮擦出令人烦躁的声音，然后朝着自己空无一物的公寓方向走去。

TBC


	2. 第二章

　　“不，我不会去领救济食物。”杰森一板一眼地说，“首先，这会暴露我没有监护人的事实；其次，就算侥幸给你搞到了手。一张陌生的面孔，两个孩子。相信我，食物在你手上的时间不会超过两分钟。为什么要冒这个风险呢？”  
　　比利似懂非懂地点了点头。  
　　“而且……”杰森的眼睛里露出了那种坏点子上来时才有的灵光，“偷来的食物才最好吃。”  
　　这句比利倒是听懂了。

××××

　　杰森应该清楚，当他的街头麻烦雷达在脑壳里狂叫的时候，最该做的事就是马上转身离开。  
　　但同时他的直觉——另一种不同于坏事警报的感情，正提示着某样熟悉的事物——又死拽着他的裤脚，把他拉向桥洞处发出悉悉嗦嗦声响的那堆破布衫里。  
　　他记得角落里那张睡眼惺忪的脸，那双闪着单纯光芒的蓝宝石眼睛和乌木一样黑的头发，好像生活在童话和现实的缝隙之间。在那个孩子醒着的时候，他的名字就叫做麻烦。  
　　你不能因为我们都有蓝眼睛和黑头发就把麻烦扔给我！杰森在心里冲着上帝大喊。草你！  
　　上帝肯定听到了，而且很生气，因为他叫醒了比利。  
　　“嗨。”被惊动的男孩坐了起来，拉了拉衣襟，把歪斜的领子翻下来，尴尬地朝着杰森打招呼。  
　　很好，你这个白痴。他在肚子里嘀咕。瞧瞧你干了些啥，一个甩不掉的包袱。  
　　“让我猜猜，你被寄养家庭赶出来了？”  
　　比利憨笑了一下，让杰森觉得挺不自在的。  
　　“是因为你进局子的事情被发现了？”  
　　比利快速地摇了摇头。  
　　“很好，那就和我无关了。”杰森长长地舒了口气。“再！见！”  
　　“恩，再见。”比利茫然地回应道，显然还没有搞清楚为什么这位一面之缘的朋友会出现在这里。  
　　事情就该这么完结了不是吗？  
　　但是靠，该死，他心里怎么一点没有舒坦下来的感觉。  
　　杰森停下了脚步，指甲在手心里刻出一个痕。突然他一个转身，又蹬蹬蹬跑了回来。  
　　“起来！白痴！”他拉起比利的手，把男孩从那条破毛毯下拖了起来，“你不能睡在这里！你会被打劫的！”  
　　这还不是最糟的，杰森知道附近有一些不以钱财为目的，只喜欢折磨流浪汉的小混混，为此送命什么的就太……  
　　“可我没什么值得抢的。”比利在口袋里摸索着，掏出来两张皱巴巴的一美元纸币。“他们就留给我这点。”  
　　“他们？”杰森皱起了眉头，“你的养父母？”  
　　“恩。”比利搓了搓手，似乎在纠结要不要告诉眼前的人，但是杰森的目光紧紧盯着他，让他不得不继续说下去，“他们前天早上出门去福西特市，说是还有一点手续没办完。他们给我留了点钱，但是忘记给我留钥匙了。”  
　　“你在外面睡了两天！？”杰森的声音抬高了八度，“你应该去儿童保护局报案，说他们虐待你！”  
　　“别……我不想把事情闹大。”比利硬生生地拉住了杰森，“我已经换了三个寄养家庭了，没人愿意收养太大的孩子。”  
　　“你怎么能换这么多家……”他看起来实在不像是那种会惹事的孩子，杰森想，特别是跟自己比的话，简直是小天使。  
　　不过坏人又不会在脑门上刻字提醒你。  
　　比利摸了摸后脑勺，又露出那个傻傻无奈的笑容，“运气不好。有一个家庭突然破产，一个父亲出了意外，还有一个被连累参与公司舞弊就进了局子……”  
　　杰森干笑着往后退了两步。“那可不是一般的不好……”  
　　他看到在这一瞬间，比利的脸上闪过一丝失落。  
　　运气不好这种事情，对于在犯罪小巷长大的人来说，根本不足为奇。想到这里他又觉得自己刚才的举动蠢得可笑。  
　　“算你今天走运，遇到了我。”杰森从鼻子里哼哧了一声，他从腰间的口袋里掏出一串开锁的工具，露出一个诡笑，“可以给你打个折。”

 

　　  
　　只有一排凹形钥匙槽的锁芯，不值一偷的穷人。杰森在肚子里叽歪着，手上利索地干着活。这甚至没有花他五分钟，门就咔嗒一下应声而开了。  
　　“太厉害了！”比利惊叹道，他用食指尖去触碰杰森撬锁的工具，却被对方一手挡开。  
　　“说好的了。”大男孩摊开手，“两美元。”  
　　两张纸币很快送到了他的手里，而受害者还一脸高兴。  
　　“我从没见过你这么厉害的人！”比利发自内心地说。  
　　一丝愧意突然涌了上来。他该为此感到愧疚吗？杰森咬了咬嘴唇，想把这股情绪咽下去。他告诉自己，在哥谭就得这么生活下去，不需要无聊的感慨。  
　　“真羡慕你这么……天真。”这句话在肚子滚了一圈，终究还是没忍住说了出来。  
　　“什么意思？”  
　　“就是傻呗！”杰森哈哈大笑起来，决定不再掩饰。不明就里的比利也跟着笑了起来，一时间狭小的房间里充满了奇怪的笑声。

　　咕噜噜噜噜～  
　　从比利的肚子里传来一串叽咕声打断了欢乐的气氛，这是再明显不过的提示了。男孩咽下一口口水，窘迫地看着杰森。刚才过来的时候杰森就注意到了，附近的快餐店的垃圾桶有被翻过的痕迹，而那些印着店名的包装纸就在男孩睡着的硬纸板床边。  
　　他走到厨房，打开了冰箱。里面就跟两人的胃一样空荡荡的。  
　　杰森叹了口气，努力避免和比利的目光相交。  
　　他知道自己永远无法无视一个饿着肚子的小孩。  
　　“跟我来。”  
　　

××××

 

　　一辆印着“方舟教会”的小货车停在了的“查理的快餐店”门口。两个穿着志愿者工作服的人从车上下来，热情地跟开门出来的店主打招呼。后者推出了一个手推车，上面堆满了各种打包好的卖剩下的面包，火腿，酒和其他一些叫不上名字的东西。  
　　“这是给你们的。”男人把一个纸袋交给志愿者们，上面依稀可见手写的乳酪面包的字样，“刚做好的，辛苦你们了。”  
　　“感谢您对慈善捐赠的合作。”两个工作人员同样有礼貌地回应道，他们接过了食物放在驾驶座旁，然后启动了引擎，和店主挥手告别。  
　　  
　　“那是新鲜的乳酪面包吗？”隔了一条马路，比利仿佛都能闻到纸袋里传来的香味。  
　　“也可能是牛肉酱玉米卷。”杰森说着抿了抿嘴唇，“我有一次就拿到一个写着巧克力麦芬其实里面是玉米卷的袋子。”  
　　“你吃过牛排吗？我是说，很贵的那种。”  
　　“没有。”杰森承认道，“我觉得贵不贵没什么区别。”说得就好象他吃过很多次一样。  
　　“他们是要拿到教会去发救济食品吗？你不是说我们不到那里去领东西吗？”  
　　“我只是来确认他们今晚会出现而已。”杰森已经开始对这个谈话感到厌倦了，他转身小跑进隔壁的小巷，比利只好紧随其后。大男孩身手敏捷地踏上铁丝网的门框，几步就翻上了围墙，然后朝着下面努力挣扎的比利伸出了手。“想不想知道那些东西最后去了哪里？”  
　　他们从一幢楼的消防梯上爬到另一幢楼，小心翼翼地走过铺在旧城区老房子的屋顶上木梯子。那辆小货车始终在他们的视野内，偶尔停在路边接收另一家餐馆的食物捐赠。  
　　“你不是真打算偷那些捐赠吧。”在爬过第三幢屋顶时，比利实在忍不住发问了。“这样是不是不太好。”  
　　“少废话，你到底要不要来？”杰森一个跨步跃过两幢间隔很近的楼房，比利站在房顶边缘犹豫了一下，咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气跳了过去。  
　　最后他们顺着贫民窟一幢房子的水落管滑到了地上。  
　　“你真会找路……”比利扶着墙想喘口气，刚触到墙面就被湿滑的触感吓得缩了回来。这是个晴朗的夜晚，但是贫民窟的小巷里却阴暗潮湿充满了霉味。  
　　“嘘——”杰森把手指压在嘴唇上示意他安静。背后，那辆印着教会名号的小货车缓缓驶过，最后停在了道路尽头的一个看起来像仓库大门的地方。  
　　两个熟悉的身影从车上下来，打开了后车厢的车门。其中一人在铁门上有节奏的敲击了几下，门洞的铁板被拉开，一双眼睛上下打量了两个人，接着又出来一个人，三个男人一起把收集来的食物整箱地往里搬。他们先是胡乱地把袋装食物从车厢里拖出来扔在地上，然后小心地开始移动瓶装的酒和橄榄油。  
　　比利环顾了一下四周，破败的贫民窟街道上不时有流浪者走过，但是没有人聚集在这里，或是附近什么地方等待领取救济。  
　　“你想的没错。”杰森读出了他心里的疑问，“这里不是方舟教会，这些人也不是慈善机构的。”  
　　“那他们……”  
　　“把慈善捐赠低价倒卖，很多人都干这事，黑帮不屑赚这点小钱，但还是有不少好东西。”杰森看了一眼懵懂的比利，叹了口气，“所以偷他们的东西不叫偷，懂吗？”  
　　“教会知道他们这么做吗？”  
　　“也许知道，也许不知道。这里可是哥谭。”杰森扔下一句轻描淡写，仿佛这样说就能解释一切似的。“等在这里。”他又命令道。  
　　比利还想问什么，杰森已经猫着腰悄悄地向小货车靠近了过去。贫民窟的街道上几乎没有路灯，他把兜帽翻了上来，沿着最暗的墙角边缘慢慢挪过去。他先是来到了车头附近，从敞开的车窗里拎走了那袋面包。车子后部的几个男人依旧自顾自地干着活，丝毫没有察觉到他。杰森蹲下身子钻到车底下，瞅准他们搬运节奏的空隙，从一堆食品袋子里有技巧地一抽，俨然一个叠叠乐游戏的老手。食物山只是微微晃动了两下就恢复了平衡，三个男人仍然没有察觉到异样。  
　　得手后的杰森迅速从相反方向的车头爬了出来，比利激动地朝着他挥手。突然，后车厢震动了一下，一堆叠好的罐头突然坍塌了下来，滚得四处都是。其中一个男人忙不迭地追赶起了这些逃兵，就在杰森刚爬出车底的时候，正好和那人撞了个面对面。  
　　两个人都愣住了。  
　　杰森飞快地捡起一个罐头，朝对方的脸上狠砸过去。趁着对方懵掉的间隙，把纸袋往嘴里一叼，然后撒开两条腿飞快地跑了起来。  
　　“跑——”他含糊不清地朝着比利打手势，虽然没有经历过这种事情，但是比利也看得出现在应该干什么。他转身回到小巷，面前是一张铁丝网门。男孩想也没想就爬了上去，杰森很快也赶了上来，把那袋重的要死的食物使劲扔过门那边，  
　　“喂！你们两个小杂种！给我站住！！”那个男人在后面咆哮着，一把抓住了杰森尚未跨过铁门的那只脚。他的手劲大得吓人，杰森一下子就被扯翻了下来。他倒在地上，嘴里还叼着那个装面包的纸袋。  
　　几个苹果从高处扔了下来，正好砸在男人的头顶上。他愤怒地抬起头，迎接他的是一袋子从天而降的水果，不偏不倚砸在他的面门上，疼得他蹲在了地上。  
　　“快上来！”比利扔掉了空袋子，朝着下面伸出手。杰森赶紧在男人背上重重地一踩，借力蹬上了铁丝网，翻身跃到了街的另一头，很快和比利一起消失在了夜色中。

 

　　“哈。哈。”十分钟后，比利喘着气停在了路当中，杰森也放慢了脚步，他们离案发现场已经很远了。见鬼！杰森暗自抱怨，这是他第一次失手，从来没有过的事情好吗。他一直以为自己是被幸运眷顾的男孩，直到……他瞥了一眼比利。  
　　“好吧，至少我们还有……”他突然发现嘴里叼着的袋子重量不太对，一个破烂的洞眼开在了纸袋底下，里面的东西已经不翼而飞。似乎是在追赶的时候掉落了……  
　　“靠！”杰森把纸袋往地上重重一扔，而它偏偏就不肯如愿地随风飘了起来卷在杰森的裤腿上最后落在他身后。空气里飘荡着乳酪面包的香味，但是他们什么也没有。  
　　杰森突然停了下来，对着同样垂头丧气的比利幸灾乐祸地说，“怎么样，有没有对搬到这里来很失望？”  
　　“失望？”比利抬起头，想了想，“大概有一点吧，不过至少我认识了你这个新朋友。”  
　　“咿——恶心！”杰森赶紧跳开半米远，仿佛那是什么传染病似的。“只是一起偷了次东西并不意味我们很熟你明白吗？”  
　　“明白。”比利笑了，他开始习惯杰森这种说话方式了。

　　咕噜噜噜噜～  
　　两个人的肚子不约而同地发出了惨叫。在一连串地剧烈运动后，这种平常的生理感觉变得更为强烈了。杰森和比利对视了一眼，又哈哈大笑了起来。他把手伸进裤子口袋，还好，那两张纸币还在。  
　　“跟我来。”杰森说。

 

××××

　　他们站在“查理的快餐店”门口看着餐牌，这是附近还在营业的餐馆中最便宜的一家，可即便如此，他们能选择的范围依然少之又少。  
　　“选好了吗？”老板拿着铲子敲击着不锈钢炉灶，“快关门了。”  
　　比利的目光停滞在牛肉酱玉米卷上已经有好几分钟了，杰森也没有移动视线。如果他们不要牛肉酱的话也许还可以考虑，但是这样也只够买一个。  
　　“好了吗？”老板又开始敲桌子了，整个店里空荡荡的，只剩下这两个不速之客。  
　　杰森跑到柜台上，从口袋里掏出两张皱巴巴的一美元。“一个玉米卷，牛肉馅的。”  
　　老板看了看两个脏兮兮的男孩，抬了抬眉毛。  
　　“我知道这不够。”杰森觉得浑身不自在，但是他不想在比利面前难堪，“你可以少放一点牛肉，一点……”  
　　他的话还没说完，一大块熏牛肉就扔到了烤炉上，在火焰的作用下滋滋地留着汁水，不断地冒出诱人的相认。比利看着这份巨大的牛肉，咽下了一口口水。  
　　“等等！我们只有这点钱……”杰森还没来得及阻止，男人就麻利地把牛肉切成两份，和番茄生菜土豆泥一起包在在玉米面饼里，然后浇上了特制了调味酱，套上两个纸袋，放在男孩们的面前。  
　　比利看了看杰森，他没有动手去拿，而是站在那里瞪着老板。  
　　“快关门了。”男人敲了敲桌子，“本来就是卖剩下多的，不吃多浪费。”  
　　但是杰森仍然杵在那里。他盯着那份热气腾腾食物，脸上却写满了纠结。  
　　老板叹了口气，“下次有钱了记得还给我，行吧？”  
　　

 

　　“你可以以后还给他。”  
　　回家的路上，比利嚼着那份牛肉卷，不停追赶着快步向前走的杰森。他看出来同伴的心情不好，但是却无法理解他别扭的原因。不过至少，他最后还是带走了自己的那份牛肉玉米卷。  
　　“我不喜欢被施舍！”在漫长的冷战后，杰森终于挤出一句话来，他停下了脚步，回头看着比利，“我自己能养活自己。”  
　　比利终于有点理解他的感受了，他放低了手里的食物，但是刚烤出来的牛肉味道实在是太诱人了，男孩忍不住又咬了一口。  
　　“算我欠他的。”杰森开始动摇了，手上的牛肉卷开始变凉了。  
　　“我们欠他的。”比利赶紧加上了一句。  
　　两个人一起笑了出来，杰森脸上的冰融化了，他看了看那块牛肉玉米卷，终于放进了嘴里。  
　　“怎么样？”比利小心翼翼地问。  
　　杰森不声不响地咀嚼着那份食物。

　　“好吃。”


	3. 第三章

　　这一行，当我们在哥谭提到“这一行”的时候，通常就是指那些会被蝙蝠侠盯住行当，犯罪行业。这个产业是如此兴旺，以至于哥谭的每一个人都不免和它沾上点关系——要么你是罪犯，要么就是受害者。干这一行的人多少有些迷信，跟出海时船上不能带女人的水手不相伯仲。他们中的有些人确实不和女人合作，而另一些人则会携带各种幸运物。有的人会把某件事物当作标杆，比如“出门七步内遇见穿绿衣服的人会好运一天”。但就算是同样的事物，在不同情况下也能产生不同的解释，比如从左往右走的黑猫代表噩运，而从右往左就是好运。他们每个人都有一套属于自己的“信仰”。  
　　有时候杰森觉得这行里留下来的都是强迫症晚期。  
　　周一的时候，他从哈德逊大街开始一天的踩点工作，那周二他就会沿着斯布朗大桥旁的河道蹲守；周三时他会经过隔壁社区的古董钟表店，周四罗宾逊公园里能找到他的身影。  
　　然后再下一周里全部推翻重来，确保每一天都是不同的走法。  
　　他不会承认这是迷信，他说这是保持工作路线安全的必要措施。  
　　他应该坚决贯彻这一点的。

　　如果他不是又被好奇心战胜了的话。

　　在犯罪小巷和旧城区交界处的黑诊所，是除了自己的公寓外杰森最喜欢来的地方之一。可连续两天走同一条路线出门会坏了自己的规矩。杰森试着从所知的例子里找到说服自己这和迷信没关系的理由，等他意识到的时候，已经穿过了诊所的后门正翻上隔壁小楼的屋顶。汤普金斯那个女医生在身后冲着他咆哮，但是杰森没法开口道歉，因为他嘴里叼着一个留给病患的苹果，手里还顺了半条硬面包。  
　　反正规矩不就是用来让人破坏的吗？他这么安慰自己。  
　　抄了这条近道来到了隔壁的旧城区，那里有一堵宽阔的隔离墙，视野良好，很适合吃早饭。  
　　于是他晃着腿坐在墙上，啃着苹果等着昨天看到的某个熟悉的身影从路的另一头出现。  
　　

　　在哥谭找一份送报的工作比比利想象中要困难许多。“我们不收未成年人。”面试官连头也没抬一抬，他朝身后挥了挥手，一排高比利两个头的报童们刷刷地向他投来了压倒性的目光。总是这样，男孩想起了在福西特市的几次遭遇。但是比利可能不知道放弃这两个字该怎么写，在三十分钟的软磨硬泡后，管事的终于受不了男孩的折腾，把他连同十份报纸一起踢出门，说如果卖掉了就让他加入。新手总是有点好运气，第一天的工作很顺利地就完成了，于是今天他得到了二十份报纸的分派。男孩觉得这是一个很好的开端。  
　　“报纸，你居然在卖报纸！？你福西特老家的孩们都这么勤劳的吗？”  
　　不知道什么地方传出一个尖酸刻薄的声音，比利四处张望寻找声音的主人，除了几个行色匆匆的上班族外，没有任何像是要跟他搭讪的人。  
　　“上面，傻瓜！”那个声音大笑起来。  
　　一个东西砸中了男孩的头落在地上，比利急忙摸了摸头，定睛一看，是一个苹果核。他抬起脑袋，身边的高墙上是一张咧嘴坏笑的脸。  
　　“你们是不是还要挨家挨户推销自己做的小饼干什么的？”杰森开始吃起了面包，他故意大口咀嚼，发出令人讨厌的吧唧嘴的声音。当然有一半的原因是面包实在太硬了。  
　　“杰森，你在那上面干嘛？”比利惊讶地朝着上面回喊，并没有注意到对方想表达的重点。他显然已经吃过早饭了，男孩身上散发出一种健康明亮的气息，衬得哥谭的街道灰蒙蒙的。杰森突然意识到面前的这个孩子已经不是几周前那个无家可归又饥肠辘辘的小家伙了。比利穿着一件干净的黑色外套和一条洗白了的牛仔裤——还是比杰森自己的要新很多——看起来就是个普通的孩子。  
　　他这才想起来，虽然不怎么靠谱，但是比利毕竟还是有一对养父母的。  
　　“随便看看。”他摸了摸鼻尖，自觉无趣地说。“你这是在干什么呢？”  
　　“我找了个兼职！”比利神气地挥了挥手里的报纸，“这样可以帮养布朗福德夫妇减轻一些负担。”  
　　杰森发出一声不易察觉的冷笑。每月几百美元的寄养补贴完全足够应付一个孩子的开销，可总有这么些人……算了，他摇了摇头，这是别人家的事，跟自己这种流浪街头的孩子又有什么关系呢？  
　　“嗨，听我一句忠告。”他记起了自己今天的目的，“别去哈德逊大街，明白？”  
　　“明白。”比利笑着用两根手指做了个敬礼的手势，一溜烟地跑远了。  
　　杰森扶着额头，他还是不明白。这里可是哥谭。不过没什么，人总要亲自吃点亏才能记住教训。

　　半小时后——短得就好象那条面包的长度一样，他看见两手空空的比利出现在他刚才消失的地方。  
　　“不错，都卖完了啊？”杰森戏虐道。比利看了看他，叹了口气，“我没有注意路牌，拐过邮局的时候不小心走了过去……”  
　　“我没有告诉过你，哥谭就算是派报纸都是划好地盘的吗？那里可是猎犬帮的地方。”  
　　比利又重重地叹了口气。  
　　“顺便提一句，犯罪小巷和旧城区也是有主的。”杰森说。比利看起来有些消沉，他袖子上的扣子掉了一颗，裤子上也多了几个脚印。那是自然的，他不止一次见到哈德逊附近的小混混们欺负那些街头摊贩，连正常营业的店主也时不时地会收到要挟，何况一个新来乍到的报童。  
　　“……你没事吧？”  
　　“没什么。”比利勉强挤出一个笑容，这让杰森看着更别扭了，“就是报纸都没了。”  
　　“哦……”有什么东西梗着他的喉咙。  
　　“没事。”比利打起精神，“在老家哪儿也常遇到这事，我还有别的兼职。不过我现在得去学校了。”  
　　“你还要去上学？”他已经很久没有听到这个词了。  
　　“你不上学吗？”  
　　“我……”杰森下意识地把一直藏在身后的撬棍又往里面挪了挪，“我待会就去……”  
　　“恩，那回头见！”  
　　“回……”杰森看着比利迈着轻快的步子消失在了视野里，仿佛之前报纸被抢的事情根本没有发生过。  
　　他本可以更具体地告诫比利哪儿会有什么威胁，这才是他今天坏了自己规矩走了同样路线的原因不是吗？“嗨，其实我真的是来提醒你的。”可他说不出口，从他见到比利焕然一新地站在面前时，杰森就无法开口了。比利那句“你是我在这里交到的第一个朋友”一定是他不切实际幻觉的源头。杰森使劲摇了摇头。回到现实吧，小子。他听见一个声音。就算有相同的境遇，他和你也不会一样。  
　　他确实亮的有些刺眼不是吗？  
　　轮到杰森叹气了。他抓起撬棍，一个翻身从墙上跳了下来，拍了拍身上的泥灰，准备开始一天的工作。

 

××××

　　破坏自己的规矩这事，果然是业内大忌。  
　　杰森暗自吞了口口水，停住了脚步。街角的邮筒旁，那个四处游荡的人，穿着便装，年纪轻轻。十八？打赌不过二十。可他浑身散发出的条子味，让杰森远远地打了个寒颤。现在换回正确的路线是不是有点晚了？早知道就不要多管“麻烦”的闲事！就在杰森踌躇的时候，那个条子的目光扫了过来，他下意识地往后退了两步。撬棍碰撞地面，发出了让他心惊的响声。  
　　“嗨！”年轻人朝他走了过来。杰森再没多想，立刻转身朝反方向跑了起来。没有巡警会在这个时点出现，到底是撞了什么鬼了。  
　　我再也不会破坏自己的规矩了，可恶！他在心里诅咒道，一边脚下飞快地移动着。在这附近玩警察捉小偷的游戏还从没人赢过他，杰森熟悉这里的每一道铁丝网门，每一个垃圾桶和每一寸可以落脚的窗沿、消防梯。他急速地闪进一条小巷，一个飞扑抓住了悬在二楼的消防梯，蹬蹬蹬地爬了上去。撬棍是个累赘，但是他可不想第二次扔下自己的工作伙伴了。  
　　撬棍？  
　　手里的份量突然消失了，杰森心底一沉，猛地一个转身。一个黑影袭了过来，抽走了他手里的棍子，揪住他的兜帽使劲往下一罩。男孩的身体失去了平衡，哐当一下摔在了消防层的楼道上，金属的地板磕地他的肩膀生疼。他小心地翻了个身，往后挪了挪，免得被正面对着他的那根撬棍戳了下巴。  
　　“逃得可真快啊。”黑色头发的年轻人发出一声赞叹，“很少遇到身手这么好的小偷了，能在这儿跑过我的人可不多。”  
　　“我还什么都没干呢！”杰森抱怨道，说真的，你又没给抓到现行。他看出来眼前这个年轻人并不算是个真正的警察，或者说，不当值？他是外来的？可听那说话又像是本地人。他看起来有种微妙的不和谐感，但是杰森说不上到底哪里不对。  
　　面前那根撬棍收了回去。  
　　“我想问问你撬马文轮胎的那天晚上的事。”他一开口，就让杰森吃了一大惊。  
　　“我什么都不知道！”他决定死扛到底。这家伙到底是什么人？  
　　年轻人深吸了一口气，把那根撬棍从这只手转到那只手，“你不想要回自己的东西了吗？”  
　　“我还可以再找一根！”这下杰森确认对方并不是真的来抓他的警察了。出售情报？不不，他从不干这事，这也是某种不成文的行规。  
　　“把你丢给蝙蝠侠哦，你这个偷轮胎的小贼。”年轻人详装威胁地说，大概是从来没有对付过孩子，又或者他自己也不过是个稍大点的孩子，总之用那种表情说出来简直没有威慑力。  
　　“那可真是吓死我了。”杰森挤了挤眼睛揶揄道。  
　　年轻人没有放弃，他摸了摸下巴，眼睛转了转，“那我请你吃饭。”他使出了杀手锏。  
　　“……”  
　　“牛肉玉米卷？我知道一家非常好吃的店子，他们会用这～～么厚的牛肉，放在烤炉上滋滋冒烟，然后洒上胡椒，盐，配上一杯香浓的热咖啡，你喝咖啡吗？唔，我想你应该不喝，这不适合小孩子，我们也可以换成热可可。”  
　　“……你怎么能这么烦……”

 

　　当他们在“查理的快餐店”坐下之后，杰森就没有后悔的机会了。他张嘴咬下了一大块牛肉，即便已经吃过了所谓的早饭，也丝毫不影响他点双份的玉米卷。他快速地往嘴里塞着食物，就好象一个无底的粉碎机，不时地往里面灌一口可可使搅拌更充分。然而在自我介绍的时候，这个食物粉碎机还是差点没忍住喷对方一脸面包屑。  
　　“迪克！？”他擦了擦嘴，“什么傻名字？”  
　　“你管我……”迪克嘟囔着，看着杰森吃下了第三块土豆饼，“现在你可以告诉我，你看到和马文交易的对象长什么样了吗？”  
　　“大概6英尺，棕色头发的男人，或者黑色？我没看清楚。身材中等，衣着……基本就是西装，深色。我觉得，更像是个保镖。恩，有点英国口音。”杰森回忆了一下，想着要不要添油加醋编点什么让他看起来更像真的，但是和迪克的目光一接触，他又不自觉地把胡扯咽了下去。那家伙的眼神不像是个普通的便衣警察，他感到有些困惑。  
　　“是不是有些失望？”他继续说，“你看其实我并不知道多少，我只是在偷轮胎而已……”  
　　“不，这已经很有用了。听着，如果你想要当线人……”  
　　“……而且我不会去警察局作证说我看到了什么，这都是你从别人那里打听来的，懂吗？”杰森朝他眨了眨眼，“线人这个工作，不值得。”  
　　迪克笑了一声，他突然对面前这个逞强的孩子产生了一丝好感，“你知道我不是非得请你吃饭才能搞到情报，但是我也就付得起一顿饭钱……”  
　　“行了行了，”杰森忙不迭打断他的话，“我也不是非得靠给你一点情报才能吃上一顿饭对吧。”  
　　迪克哈哈大笑起来，他想了想，从口袋里掏出了皮夹，“我为刚才的鲁莽道歉。如果你有什么需要帮助的话，这是我的名片，我在布鲁德海姆……”  
　　他突然停了下来。  
　　“怎么了？”杰森把最后一块玉米卷塞进嘴里，“你的舌头让猫咬了？”  
　　“糟了。”迪克摸了摸后脑勺，露出一个和比利一模一样的傻笑，“我忘了我刚付完房租的账单。”  
　　他想说什么，杰森的心里升起一股不好的预感  
　　年轻人翻开皮夹倒了倒，只有几张收据飘了出来落在桌面上。  
　　“我没钱了。”他发出了一声尴尬又爽朗的笑声。

 

　　杰森听到柜台后的老板深深地叹了口气。


End file.
